I Believe
by Himawari-no-Ichizoku
Summary: Who would of thought that simply looking at two, starling blue, eyes would end up throwing you into a adventure of the life time. Most defiantly not you! Will the Man in the Moon allow you to live with the love of your life for all eternity, or will it succumb to your mortality. And of course the King of NIghtmares will make his appearance! *Reader-Insert. Some Language.*
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Frost x Reader.**

_'Inner thoughts.'_

"Regular speech."

_"When the twins say something together."_

(h/C)= Hair Color

(h/L)= Hair Length

* * *

You sat in the rollie chair at your desk that was placed by the only window in your room with your blue Jean cladded legs criss crossed. The afternoon sun making the winter's snow look like millions of vibrant diamonds. A few rays of the sun snaked its way through the branches and icicles on the old oak tree right outside said window, casting strange, curved and pointed shadows that slightly swayed in the gentle breeze all around your room.

Your right arm propped up you head as your left repeatedly tapped your pencil on you sketch pad. You sighed heavily. You wanted to draw but you had no idea what. Every time you got a sliver of a idea that bubble would be forcefully popped, your train of thought would skid off track, and your right eye would form a tick.

Why?

Because of the paper thin walls, your so called "mother," and her "date" for the night...

You scoffed and clenched the hand that held your head. You couldn't use your head phone to block out their excessively and unnecessarily loud noises because you let your little sister,Cassie use them, nor could you use your earmuffs, you gave them to your little brother, Justin. The two five year olds were twins, and you had them sleep in your room for their mid-day nap because you didn't trust any of the guys your "mother" bought home.

You looked over your shoulder to the twins and the sight brought a small half smile to your lips. Your hand unclenched. The two were facing each other and their hands were clasped together. Their soft breathing gently lifted the white blanket you oh so carefully tucked them in with. Cassie's sun kissed blond bangs had fallen in front of her face and Justin's identical, but shorter, hair was already messy and sticking up every which way.

A chuckle was about to escape you lips but it died before it could even begin to bubble in your throat when the noises grew louder. The voice of your "mother" distinct now.

Your fist clenched tighter this time, you narrowed your eyes and turned to look out the window to the snow cover land that lay beyond it.

_'Mother.'_ You thought sarcastically. _'No true mother, who cared for her children, would be so...so...'_ Your thoughts stuttered to a stop as you saw something flutter downwards. You blinked a couple times, your eyes going from clouded due to anger to curiosity in seconds.

You scooted the rollie chair closer to the window. _'There it is again!'_ Another pure crystal fluttered through a gap in the oak tree's branches._ 'Snow. It's snowing again.'_ A half smile once more graced your lips.

"Thank you, Jack Frost." You whispered.

Yes. You believe in the winter spirit, as did the twins, You made sure of it. You knew it was childish to believe in mythical beings at the age of 16, you were told so on almost a daily bases, but you didn't care, nor did your friends, and most importantly your dad, Jerry. Your dad was the one who told you to always believe in want you couldn't see.

Seeing isn't believing. Believeing is seeing, after all.

He was a weird one, your father. Overly in love with everything. His wife (your "mother"), his children, food, people, and life in general. He was a over grown child. But you loved him. He was the only real parent you and the twins ever had.

You sighed once more, the snow outside starting to fall a little faster (_'Crazy Colorado weather...'_). The thought of your dad depressed you and angered you all at once.

Your father's work use to involve traveling a lot, so the periods he was at home were short. Toss that in with the fact that your mother was...a free spirit...who didn't like to be tied down...was a bad mix. Why she married was a unknown to you. She liked to party, to be adventurous, and to...experiment.

One day your dad came home early after being gone a week, and what he found ended up destroying the union between him and your "mother."

You remembered it so clearly.

It was a hot summers night two years ago when your mother hosted a party, inviting all of her drug addict friends, fellow "dancers", and more people you didn't wish to be around your siblings, home, or yourself.

Not that your mother cared.

The party was huge, and loud. It scared the twins and gave you yet another reason to hate the person you were to call "mother", especially after it took away your father. When he came home he was shocked to find people he didn't know partying in his house, his children hiding in the attic, and his wife in their bed with several strangers.

Six months later the divorce he filed was finalized, but for a reason he couldn't fantom, and to your utter horror, the file for you and your siblings custody was lost. Your mother won. She didn't even try, while your father did, while the evidence against her none-existent parenting skills were overwhelming...

She.

Still.

_Won!_

...

She _always_ won! She _always_ got her way!

You were only aloud to see you dad for winter break...How the hell was that even fair!?

But now...now you couldn't see him at all...He...he was..._gone_...

Last year his job took him to China, but somewhere along the way they hit a freak thunder storm and their engines failed.

There were no survivors.

The company you dad worked for gave you mother a good half a million dollars to keep her from suing them, and (insurance company) gave her another half mill. Oh, but it didn't stop there, no, she just had to go ahead and sue you dads old work and the airline. Gifting herself with almost another two million dollars.

Like you said, she always won.

'_Damn her.'_ You thought as you clenched your fist harder till your knuckles turned white. Tears threatened to slip past you face and down your cheeks. But you didn't allow them; it was something you didn't like to do.

The noises on the other side of the wall got even louder, and you've had enough. Standing up so quickly, tipping the rollie chair over onto the fuzzy carpet on the floor, muffling any noise, you quickly, but softly, walked to your closet to put on your long, tan winter coat and matching gloves, while getting your back pack and emptying all school related contents out.

No, you weren't running away. Just getting out of the house for a while.

You stuffed your sketch book and art supplies into the bag along with some small pillows and several toys to entertain the twins. You walked over to the two peacefully sleeping devils and gently shook them awake. At the same time they opened their eyes to look at you groggily. You placed your pointer finger to your lips and smiled, silently telling them to keep quite. They sat up, hands still clasped, and nodded. They rubbed their eyes and yawned, all in unison.

You bundled them up with their winter clothes that they left by your closed door and grabbed several heavy blankets out of the white chest that lay at the foot of your bed. The twins waited patently by the door, hands covering their ears (or ear buds and earmuffs) just like you taught them when they heard strange noises. You sighed sadly and walked over to the door to open it, letting the duo walk out before you and lead you down the stairs.

You opened the front door for them, seeing as you didn't want their hands to come off their ears, then walked to the kitchen to grab some pre-cut apples, you warmed up some apple cider and hot chocolate, put the drinks into thermoses, and placed everything into the backpack.

You walked outside and looked up to find it still lightly snowing. You closed the door behind you and ran behind the house to find the two finish cleaning out a plastic wagon of snow. You placed the blanket in the now cleared, and slightly damp, wagon, picked up the kids and put them inside, made sure they were comfortable before you grabbed the handle and dragged the slightly heavy wagon through the ankle deep snow.

"So where do you two wee devils want to go today?" You asked in a strange British accent. The kids looked at each other strangely, for they had taken off the earmuffs and head phones, before laughing loudly.

"What? What'd I say?" You looked over your shoulder, a single eye brow raised.

It was just who answered you, Cassie was laughing to hard to answer you, "Y-you-haha- you said- you said, 'wee.'" and the two burst in to laughter once more.

You scoffed and turned you head to face where you were going, "You two are weird."

"No!" Cassie said, pointing childishly at you, "Your the weird one!"

"No I'm not! You two are." You called back stubbornly.

_"No we aren't!" _They said together.

"Yes you are!"

_"No!"_

"Yes!"

"Well," Justin started, "at less we don't," "believe in Jack Frost!" Cassie finished.

You stopped in your tracks and looked behind you, your eyebrow raised once more. "You two believe in him too...and Santa...and the Easter Bunny...and the Sandman...just like me..."

Unknown to you a white haired, snow bringing figure, who was flying right above you, stopped at your younger siblings comment in shock, but almost fell out of the sky completely at what you said.

The twins looked at each other, then looked up at you and smiled. You sighed, a smile playing on your lips, and turned back around.

"How about we just agree we are all weird whack-a-doodles, okay?" You reasoned.

_"Okay!"_ The two cheerfully agreed before breaking down into giggles..

You began walking again when it struck you, "Oh! And I don't ever want to hear you two don't believe in any of them, is that understood?" You said sternly.

The two looked down at their hands, _"We're sowwy."_

You mental sweat dropped, 'Damn, their to cute for their own good.' You thought before sighing, "Promise?"

_"We promise."_

"Good. We don't want to disappoint daddy, now would we?"

Their head shot up to look at you with frantic, wide eyes. _"No! No, never!"_

You nodded, "Thats what I thought."

You walked for a little longer in silence as the snow gentle fell around you, you felt the hairs on the back of your neck rise, not because of the cold, but because you felt like you were being watched. You looked around but saw no one.

Suddenly you stopped in front of a dark green double house. The three of you looked at it for a while, then down at the snow on the sidewalk you were on. You bent down and made five perfect snowballs. You handed one to each of the twins, who climbed out of the wagon and stood to your right, and placed the second ones by their feet.

"On your marks," You whispered as you aimed for the door on the right, "Get set," The twins stuck their tongues out of the corner of their mouths as they aimed for the identical door on the left.

"FIRE!" You released the snowball and hit you target, which was the peep hole on the right door, then bent down to make another snowball.

You looked at the twins targets. One snowball hit the bottom of the left door, while another one hit the window that sat uselessly right above it. Your brother and sister were giggling like mad hatters as they picked up their other all stood back up.

"Positions, men!" Justin said with a bright smile as he aimed again.

You saluted with your snowless hand, "Ay, Ay sir!" Causing the two to laugh.

The three of you wait for a while longer when suddenly you heard very loud cursing coming form the house on the right. You smirked and switched your target to the second story window. It opened and you threw the snowball as hard as you could. Nailing you target square in the face.

"Damn it _Name_! Are we gonna have to go through this every goddamn day?"

Before you could answer your best friend the left door opened and reveled a tired looking blonde, who, in seconds, turned into a shell shocked one as the twins pelted her with their snowballs.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled, finally awake, and wet.

"Potty mouths!" Justin yelled and stuck out his tongue as Cassie pulled down a eye lid at your friend in the window.

"Brats!" The two victims yelled back.

"Get dress, you lot," you hollered, "I want to go to the park!"

Your black haired friend in the window wiped away the snow in her short hair, making it seem she had a bad case of dandruff, while your blonde haired friend shook her damp leg free of any snow. Then they looked at each other, then you.

"Why do we have to go?" The blue eyed blonde asked.

You sighed then smirked, pointing to your backpack you said, "I got my hot chocolate." Immediately the door and window slammed shut, and a good five minutes latter, and a curse or two, both doors opened to reveal your friends all bundled up and ready to go with backpack packs and blankets of their own.

You chuckled and shook your head as you helped the kids back into the wagon, "We all set?"

"Set and ready for action!" The black haired girl said, a black gloved fist raised high in the air. She ran over to you, her dark green trench coat billowing behind her, and grabbed the handle to help you pull. You other friend laughed and ran to catch up, when she did she set her backpack carefully on Cassie's lap and pushed on the back of the wagon.

"Oi, _Name_?" The short, black haired girl asked after a while of walking. You looked over to her with curiosity.

"Yes, Emily?" You replied.

"C-can we go p-pick up J-J-Jason" Your friend, now identified as Emily, stuttered and blushed uncharacteristically.

The blonde behind you laughed along with the twins, making Emily throw her dark green baseball cap at the other teens face, "Oh, shut up Tessa!" She blushed angrily, then smirked deviously, "You know want to hang with Max."

"W-W-What?! T-T-Thats not t-t-true!" Tessa stuttered. The two bickered whilst the twins giggled at their antics.

That small smile finally found its way onto your face as you listened to them deny anything to do with any guy they may or may not like. You finally decided it was high time to get them to be quite, so you answered Emily's question, "Sure."

The two stopped their petty auguring and looked at you, "We'll go ahead while you two pick up your boyfriends," the two tried to correct you but you continued, "and while your at it, why don't you get the whole gang together. I think we might all have to get out of reality for a while, don't you?"

Your friends beamed happily at you and ran off with a, 'See you in a little while!'

You shook your head at their lovestruck faces as you muttered, "Kids." You heard giggling behind you, "Ah, so you two agree with me?" You asked your siblings. You didn't see them but they nodded their heads as they played with the falling snow.

You stopped walking as you reached the top of the small incline you were walking on. You turned around and smirked at the twins.

"You two ready?"

They looked down at the decline and the smiles that they already wore grew bigger as they eagerly nodded their heads. You maneuvered the kids in the wagon so that their was room for you. You all sat in a row; You, Cassie, and then Justin. You grabbed the handle of the wagon then tilted your body slightly forward so the wagon would go down the hill.

Soon the three of you where whooping, hollering, and laughing as the wagon worked its magic and moved quickly through the ankle deep snow. The handle allowed you to control the wheels so you would hit anything noticeable.

You enjoyed this feeling. The feeling of the wind and snow whipping through your_(h/L)(h/C)_ hair.

It made you feel alive...free.

The wagon was reaching the park at the bottom of the small hill and slowing down. You were still chuckling lightly while the twins were full blown laughing out their joy. You looked at them lovingly.

This is how things should be for them. Days full of fun and happiness, with laughing parents who were alive and healthy a actually gave a shit about what they did and where they were. But as they said, 'When life give you lemons, you make lemonade...' And life decided to give you a truck full of them with only a bag of sugar...

Suddenly you heard a hypnotizing laugh over the twins giggles that you didn't recognized. You looked around as you got out of the wagon and flattened your wind blown, snow dusted hair. But you saw no one. You shrugged and blew it off. You clapped your white gloved hands together once and instantly got the kids attention. You still felt like you were being watched. But not in a creepy, pedophile, "Im gonna rape and kill ya" way.

"Okay, pick a spot any spot." You gestured to the wide open space of the white park behind you that held only a few kids and their parents this early in the morning.

Cassie placed Tessa's backpack, that she still held, in the corner of the wagon before she and her twin brother leaped out of the rolling device. They searched for a good spot as you placed you backpack next to Tessa's. You pulled the wagon under a leafless willow tree covered in snow that the duo were waving you over towards.

All the while not noticing, only feeling, a pair of the bluest of eyes stare at you from above with curiosity and hope.

The three of you began to roll balls of snow near the base of the tree so that there was a clear spot to place the blankets on. When you reached the dead grass below you turned around to find that the three of you made several balls of snow, all a multitude of sizes.

You titled you head and counted them.

Eleven...and...a half?...

Eleven balls of snow. All perfect for building several snowmen. You nodded you head, happy with the turn out. Suddenly you heard the fast approach of several footsteps behind you as the snow crunched. You ducked and saw two blurs fly over you and into the snow head first.

"...You two are idiots." A voice behind you sighed. Turning around you spotted what you called, 'The Gang' which started with you and your best friends since preschool Emily and Tessa, then grew with Addie joining 'The Gang' in first grade, Samantha was added in third grade, Max and Alston barged in during fourth grade, and lastly Jason was forced in by Emily in seventh grade.

You were all considered the outcasts at school, why? Because of a million of reason, really, but the the ones that were thrown at your faces the most: you all believed in people who didn't exist, you all could act childish for 16-18 year olds, the way you looked or dress, and your families had what were consider unusually...issues...

You smirked and waved at you friends, then smiled when you saw that Max had his arm around Tessa's shoulders, his brown hair covered up by the cap that Emily threw at Tessa not to long ago. When they first met they acted like they absolutely hated each other, but you saw through the ruse they unknowingly put up and found a reasonable way to get them together. Thus making the happy couple you saw now.

Alston was laughing and pointing behind you to the two poor beings that lay twitching in the snow with a twin each sitting on their backs. Addie walked slightly behind him, covering her smile with a light purple, mitten covered hand.

You turned back around with a laugh as you spotted Samantha and Emily struggling to get up and out of the snow, but considering that they had a child on their backs it was kind of hard. You saw Max from the corner of you eye lay down a blanket on the cleared spot and set down your's and Tessa's backpacks carefully next to the trunk of the tree. Tessa's more so then yours. You smirked. They were cute together, and you were glad you set him and her up on a blind double date with Emily and Jason.

Ah, good times. Good times.

You went over to your backpack and sat down next to it, leaning against the tree and unzipped the bag. Addie sat on her knees on the other side of the bags, leaned against the trunk as well, and pulled out the still hot thermoses and snacks and set them in the middle of the blanket. The "Gang" gathered around on the comfy blanket and watched the twins play in the snow, after having release Samantha and Emily.

"Sooooo..." Jason said as he slipped his arm around the waist of a now blushing Emily. "Why'd you call all of us, Boss?" Your lips twitched, 'Boss' was the nickname they gave you to replace 'Mother.' As soon as you all reached middle school it was seen as weird to be called, 'mother', even if you acted like one, so it was switched to 'boss' to seem less...strange...

You shrugged as you took out you sketch pad and a pencil from out of you backpack.

"Can I not just simply wish to hang out with my best friends and not have a alternative motive?" You asked as you began to draw what you saw, therefor missing the concerned looks you friends shared.

Sensing something was wrong you looked up to see all eyes on you. You sighed deeply and continued to draw again.

"_Name_..." Alston said worriedly.

"Its my mother," You interrupted, not looking up from you drawing, your (h/C) hair shadowing your eyes.

Understanding crossed their faces. Addie looked down at her lap, her boy-cut hair managing to cover her eyes. Samantha glared at the thermos of apple cider, as if willing it to exploded, Emily clutched Jason's coat tightly, while Tessa, Jason, and Max looked at you with anger.

"What the hell she do this time?" Tessa asked, hatred clearly dripping off each and every one of her words.

You mumbled something and shrunk a little under the gazes you didn't see, but felt, and continued working away on the sketch pad.

"_Name_." Max said and looked at you sternly. You mumbled your answer again and sunk further down the trunk, hoping beyond hope that your sketch pad hid you shame.

Tessa frowned at you and cupped a hand over her ear, "What, we can't hear you. Speak up or we can't help you."

"I said she brought another random ass guy over to sleep with again, okay! Happy?" You all but yelled.

The silence that followed was deafening, only to be broken by the distant laughter of your kid siblings, who were unaware of your emotions. You stopped drawing and clenched your pencil.

"Ah...S-sorry..." was all Tessa could say, too ashamed for pushing you so close to the preverbal edge.

You sighed, "S'not your fault..." You began to draw again, but you still couldn't shake of being watched, and not by you friends this time. And to be perfectly honest, it was kind of irking you...

A tense silence fell over you all, making it uncomfortable.

"You know..." Addie said shyly from your left, you stopped what you were doing and looked up at her, "You...you can always...move in with one of us." You looked at the pixie like girl in shock.

"W-w-what?"

"Yeah!" Alston cheered. "I'm sure I could kick my brother out of his room, move him into mine...but then you would have to share a room with your brother and sister...and that would be cramped...and not fun..." he trailed of, mumbling to himself about the pro's and con's of having the "Boss" bunking at his house.

Emily and Tessa looked at you excitedly before Emily spoke up, "All we have to do if knock down the wall that separates our houses then 'Wah-blammy!' A instant 6 rooms, 2 full and 2 half baths, and two basement house!"

Samantha looked thoughtfully up at the branched of the willow above her, "How about we all just get a house together..." Everyone looked at her incredulously. "What?" She asked.

"Silly 'Mantha!" Cassie shouted happily from behind Samantha, making her jump and 'eep' away from her and into Alston's lap, who was equally as startled as her. Everyone else laughed at the scene, including you.

"We'd need a mansion to fit all of us." Justin completed his sisters thought, popping up from behind a laughing Jason and Emily.

The twins then proceeded to the middle of the make shift circle 'The Gang' made and poured some hot cider and hot chocolate for everyone. After everyone had a steaming cup you decided to voice your opinion after you took a sip.

"It's okay guys, but thank you, I really appreciate the thought. Besides," you tried to continue before you were interrupted, "I just have to wait a few years before I'm 18 and file for custody of the twins. I already have a nice apartment on hold for me by a nice lady I met on a job, she owns a few complexes, and the money I should get from college should have the bills set for a while. Again, thank you for the thought."

You smiled sincerely at your group of friends, who smiled back at you, or, in Alston's case, gave you two cheesy thumbs up and a derp face. You were happy that they were willing to go such length for you and you siblings, it just showed how true the friendship you all shared was.

Wanting to get away from touchy subjects you set your sketch pad face down with your pencil on top of it then rolled to the right, off the blanket, and into the snow. Emily laughed at you before she to decided to roll in the snow, but instead of rolling to the right like you she attempted a backwards roll and succeed.

You laughed with others as you made yourself into a makeshift human snowball for a while longer before you jumped up onto your feet (slightly dizzy) and began to dust off you snow covered attire. As you chuckled you faintly heard a muffled laugh directly above, pausing in mid calf dusting you tilted your head backwards to look up at the willow branches behind you and to you disbelief spotted to, obviously human yet inhuman, blue eyes looking down at you.

You starred at the mesmerizing orbs for what seemed like eternity. In them you saw curiosity, hope, disbelief, and joy swirled together. You opened you mouth to say something, to whoever the eyes belonged to or your friends was unclear to even you,but you were cut off before you could even utter a noise...A still rolling backwards Emily had just barreled rolled right into you legs, knocking you off balance and backwards into the snow.

"Ack! Darn you to heck, Em! darn you to heck!"

"Muuhahaha! Yack attack!" Emily replied with a evil laugh.

And almost instantly the blue eyes where pushed to the back of you mind, for the time being, as you threw another snowball at her face and started a full-blown snowball fight.

Who would of thought that simply starring at two blue eyes would lead you onto a adventure of a life time?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This is my first Read insert, and my first RotG fanfic...**

**You want to know a pathetic secrete?**

**...come here...**

***whispers* ( ﾟ∀(・－・)**

**I havent seen the movie... just the trailers...and read several fan fics..**

**｜−・;）*hides behind wall***

**Don't look at me like that...**

**But I should be getting the movie on Easter, hopefully! 八(＾□＾*), so ヽ（・＿・；)ノ whatever!**

**~Until next we meet~**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the snowball impacted with Emily's face all hell broke lose. At first you stood frozen in shock. That was the second time in under a hour that you hit her in the face with something.

Wow.

You broke your previous record of a hour and forty five minutes...

It only took five seconds and a muffled snicker from Sammy for you to break down into a fit of -almost- insane laughter. Which was backed by the laughter of the rest of the Gang and that mysterious laughter from earlier.

"Oh, you think thats funny, do ya?" Emily asked, slightly miffed as she wiped the now melting snow from her face.

"No shit Sherlock!" Tessa yelled from behind your black haired friend, who was now kneeling on the ground, sloppily making a snowball of her own as you continued to laugh.

Suddenly, something cold hit you shoulder, halting your laughter. You blinked and looked down to see a destroyed snowball dying your tan coat with white. Emily's laughter filled the air, soon followed by the Gangs.

You smirked and pointed at Emily, "Its on!"

Bending down you quickly and efficiently made another prefect snowball. You stood up just as fast and chucked your creation at your laughing friend.

As if sensing the on coming danger, Emily ceased her laughter and threw herself to the snow covered ground, dodging the snowball. You didn't even think that if the snowball missed Emily you would end up hitting someone else.

And that was what exactly what happened.

Neither of you knew that Tessa and Alston stood behind Emily. Both holding up one of the snowballs you intended to make snowmen with above their heads, as if they were planning to drop them onto a unsuspecting Emily. Your snowball zoomed over Emily and went directly for Tessa, implanting itself directly in the middle of her face.

You blinked and thought, _'Did that really just happen again?'_

Above and unknown to you, a white haired spirit was smirking down at all of you.

Tessa fell backwards, throwing the ball of snow she held high into the air. Startled, Alston released his snowball and mistakenly looked up at it as it fell directly onto his face as well. You watched Tessa's ball of snow land slightly behind them.

You stood their with your hand still extended mid throw. You blinked, "Wow...I broke a new record...again..." Your three snow covered friends glared at you making you laugh at the picture they made.

"You better run _Name_." Tessa growled out at you as your three victims made snowballs of their own. Still laughing, you turned around and ran to hide behind the trunk of the willow tree. Hearing three thuds against the bark and a curse you began to make more ammo. You loaded the balls of snow in you arms and ran out from behind the tree, throwing random snowball after random snowball, willing them to hit someone.

And they all did.

When you ran out of snowballs you stopped and looked to see your brother and sister laughing and pointing at everyone. Without even trying you succeeded in hitting all of you friends in the face. You jumped in the air in, laughing out your victory.

"Hell yeah! That takes skill! Pure, and utter skill!" You cheered.

"Damn it all!" Emily cried out as she wiped the third snowball off her face while the others either laughed (the boys and Tessa) or looked at you in awe (Addie and Sammy). "How the hell do you do that _Name_!"

You smirked and put your hands on your hips. "Like I said, 'Pure and utter skill.'"

"'Skill' my ass!"

"No cussing, there are children present!" You heard your brother, Justin, say.

"Ah, shut up ya little runt!" Emily playfully yelled back and chucked a snowball at the little five year old, resulting in another round of snowball wars.

Thirty minutes latter found you all finally making those snowmen. Tessa and Emily made one together, the same with Max and Alston. Justin and Cassie made one with Jason as Addie and Sammy created one together. You chose to make one by yourself, finally giving you to think about the mysterious laughter you continued to hear throughout the day, the feeling of being watched, and the eyes you saw in the tree right before the snowball fight.

You blushed lightly as you worked on the face of you snowman. 'They were a real pretty blue...' Content with you work you stepped back to look at it, but frown. It was missing something...You looked around and brightened when you spotted a slightly broken willow branch hanging on for dear life. Walking over towards it with a single purpose in mind you extended you hand and grasped it and in a single tug, tore it from the tree.

You looked down at the branch. It kinda looked like a deformed Shepard staff...You nodded your head at it in satisfaction and looked up, back to the spot you took it from. You stood on your tip toes and stretched your free hand to pat the spot the branch was until recently.

"Sorry tree." You always felt compelled to apologize to inanimate objects. Especially parts of nature you "hurt" and doors. It was just something else to add onto your long list of weirdness. You turned around and walked back to your snowman. All the while feeling the eyes that watched you with slight confusion and curiosity from somewhere within the snow covered willow branches.

You delicately placed the branch in the snow made hands of you snowman...er...snowboy...sculptor? You shrugged, not sure why exactly you made some boy in a hoodie with a Shepard staff...

You looked at what your friends were making. Addie and Sammy where working on a what looked like a small, round person. Max and Alston where making what seemed to be a lumberjack with the words "Naughty" and "Nice" on his knuckles. Tessa and Emily were debating on a mega-bunny with boomerangs while Jason and the kids made a very pretty looking bird lady. You chuckled at the creativity of you all. Getting a idea you ran back over to the slightly snow covered blanket and picked up your sketch pad and pencil and started to work on your almost forgotten drawing.

Forty five minutes later, everyone was finishing up their masterpieces. You held up your sketch pad to get a better look at it. You smiled. It was perfect.

"Hey _Name_!" Jason waved you over. You placed you art supplies back into you backpack and ran over to him and you siblings, where happily admiring their work.

"Whats up?" You asked seventeen year old, who was looking over the bird lady as well. Not looking at you he gestured to the snowwomen, as if asking what you thought.

"I'm not the only one who feels like their being watched, right?" Ah, you know what he's doing. You smiled and turned to look at the bird like lady in front of you and titled you head slight as if in thought.

"I thought I was going crazy there for awhile, glad I'm not the only one who had that feeling." You tell him before adding another feather like detail.

"You two talking about are new stalker?" Max asked calmly as he walked over with his hands behind his head, the rest of the Gang close behind him.

"Yup." Jason nodded as Tessa handed him her back pack. He looked at it in confusion. "And you gave me this...why?"

Tessa shrugged before smirking, "You might find something useful in there." Jason raised a eyebrow before reaching his hand into it and pulled out a soccer ball, looked at it blankly for a second then placed on the ground at his feet"Dude..." your siblings said breathlessly in unison.

"Why the hell do you have a soccer ball in you backpack...during winter?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know..." Tessa sighed, "I just felt like putting it in there...I guess."

You all watched as Jason took a couple steps back before running at it and kicking it with all his might. Directly at the spot you believed your stalker was hiding in the tree. The ball went threw the branches and disappeared. Your hand twitched when you heard a thud and a startled yelp.

You, Alston, and Emily threw your hands up into the air and yeld out, "GOAL!"

"Damn," Tessa whistled as Addie and Sammy clapped, "Jason's got aim." The twins snickered at the comment they didn't understand.

Suddenly, a person fell backwards out of the tree and landed with another thud, tree branches feel around him. He didn't move so you all hesitantly ran towards the fallen figure.

"Holy hell!" Emily yelped as you all got closer to him. "I think ya killed him, Jas!"

"Lies! You speak lies!"

You all stopped once you could get a good look at your supposed stalker.

"Man..." Max whispered when he spotted the pale skin of the teen Jason forced from the tree, "I have to agree with Em this time, Jas." He placed his right hand on a dumbstruck Jason's right shoulder, all the while not looking away from the unconscious person. "I think you finally killed someone with that killer kick of yours...Your screwed."


End file.
